Find a way back to your arms
by Chocolatte16
Summary: John Watson has been sent off to Afghanistan once again on short notice. Johnlock with Mpreg. Told from point of OC.


Sherlock (BBC) and any of it characters do not belong to me. Only Charcoal (My OC documenting the events) is.

Warnings: Male Pregnancy

A/N: This is based off a dream I had. And when I say 'based', it's exactly the same as the dream, so I admit, a few things in this DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE. This is also the reason it's so short.

* * *

John's been sent off to the army. Back to Afghanistan. Neither Sherlock or I saw it coming. He'd been shot, obviously and relieved from active service due to Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome so we honestly believed a recall would never happen. At this point, it was nearly 9 months since he had been shipped over and had left Sherlock in a extremely frenzied state, not only had his lover been ripped unmercifully from his arms, but he was 5 months pregnant, which of course, excluded the possibility of the unborn child's being Johns. Against all the odds Sherlock Holmes had been impregnated with a women's baby.

4 months later Sherlock gave birth to a healthy baby boy in which he named Hamish Watson-Holmes after his husband (Johns middle name is Hamish.) He had decided on this many months in advance, since he tried focussing on others things apart from worry and the nagging aching feeling that his love would never return. I had honestly felt the same, but I think Hamish lightened our burdens considerably and luckily Sherlock looked upon him with nothing but love, even though it didn't resemble Watson. With the child at 2 months old the war letters stopped coming.

Holmes panicked. And this is a man who doesn't panic. I must admit, he hid his angst well, and I was one of the few who could see through his masquerade, the other being his brother Mycroft. But all the same, his heart was dropping further with each letter less day.

A year and a half after John had left, and three months after his last letter, we got a message at 221B. From the army. Sherlock was hopeful but I knew what it probably ment. It was an official letter, not John's usual scrawl on any paper he could get his hands on. I tore open the envelope while Sherlock perched precariously on his leather seat, awaiting the news. To my amazement, but not Sherlock's obviously, John was to be sent home. It seemed that his abdomen had been grazed with a bullet and he was too emotionally invested in home to be of use anymore.

Sherlock, young, tiny Hamish and I gathered at the air port. Out of sheer coincidence, the woman who had impregnated him was there as well, hovering when she noticed the detective, but still keeping distance. When the monotone voice of the intercom announced Johns' incoming plane we hurried onto an overhanging balcony. John sat alone on a bench underneath us, the tinted glass shielding his view of anyone above. We could see him; but he couldn't see us. Sherlock stood at the edge for awhile, staring. Just staring. I can't really explain the emotions that plastered his face; they were intense, but at the same time minute. There was longing when his eyes passed over the ex-soldier's face, an aching sadness when he noticed the bandages on his side and guilt when he glanced at his calloused, worn hands. Those hands that he had swapped for smooth, female ones not a year before.

Yes, I could see and feel his pain, while having mixed emotions of my own. After a good ten minutes of emotional turmoil on Sherlock's part, he made a move for the stairs leading downwards. When I say 'made a move' I really mean that he got to the stairs, walked as fast as he possibly could down them without actually running, caught sight of John again and literally sprinted to his side. His husband rose slowly from his seat when he saw him coming and Sherlock all but embraced him. They hugged and they kissed for minutes on end. There were tears, certainly. However most of these were shed by John, Sherlock still, but only just, grasping onto his pride.

Neither of us could anticipate John's reaction to Hamish.

* * *

Yes, its short. Yes, I'm so so sorry. I realise that some facts are insanely non-logically- like the idea that Sherlock could get pregnant. And definely not by a female of all things. I also know it's stupid for that same women to be at the airport at the same time, but I kept it AS THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED IN MY DREAM.

So, review? Or not? I'm very very new to this! So be harsh! I need to learn!


End file.
